phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:No More Bunny Business
Real Episode This is a real episode. Here's my source http://www.tvguide.com/detail/tv-show.aspx?tvobjectid=289680&more=ucepisodelist&episodeid=11894320 -PerryPlatypusAgent :Thanks for the confirmation. I have brought back the page from before it was redirected to 404. The person that created the page is establishing themselves as a reliable source of new episodes, but so far, they have not created an account. I hope they do. : My guess is that it's someone connected to the show. Since it's only taking around 2 weeks after they post the episode until it can be confirmed at other places like the TV.com and Disney XD schedules page, they shouldn't be concerned about being tagged as leaking the information. It becomes public knowledge in 2 weeks afterwards, so it's not exactly a trade secret. — RRabbit42 17:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Wow! I am glad there is a lot of "quality control" going on here. I am impressed! I also check a source for upcoming episodes for the next month, but it does not show the descriptions.......just when they maight air (unless the author indicates that they have been confirmed). However, even if the information is long been known, just to be on the safe side, I won't make any mention of it until either I get approval to do so, I have confirmed with with others, or even both. If you want to me to help out in that way, let me know, otherwise, you folks know how to reach me! BigNeerav 10:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Yep. Remember "Paris Panic" ? Everyone thought that was a real episode for, like, the entire season. The Flash {talk} 15:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I sure do, Flash. This episode, which airs on Saturday, sure looks interesting. If we can get more information posted on it, that would be great. BigNeerav 21:54, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :To quote RRabbit quoting Yoda, patience, young padawan... :P The Flash {talk} 22:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Bad News,everyone! well.i'm sad to say but,no episode tomorrow.Ms Iamtheplatypus can't upload it.well,we are doomed!!!!! NOTE: The above post is misleading....... The episode will air today on Disney XD, but Iamtheplatypus (BarlowGirl101) won't upload the episodes on her YouTube page today. The two episodes........"Spa Day" and "No More Bunny Business" WILL air today on Disney XD, but will not be uploaded onto the YouTube account to be watched today. Just hope that clears things up. BigNeerav 11:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) well,i just hope we can find it today on youtube,but in time.this will be the first page of the world that is not complete at time as we know it!If Barlowgirl101 reads this.PF Wiki Wishes you a happy vacation! Forgotten Error? Should we not add something to the Errors section? I read that rabbits actually cannot eat carrots. I think that's a reasonable error. Someone please give me some consent on this.LunarExplosion (talk) 02:46, January 29, 2016 (UTC) I agree, rabbits can eat carrots but should not eat a large amount, it might be worth adding that as an error in this eposode, I am not sure though considering this is common mistake people make. But I would say definitly add it to trivia or background infomation. File:Screen Shot 2016-01-24 at 8.00.07 PM.pngThere is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 05:17, January 29, 2016 (UTC)